


Self control? Who is she?

by pinkfire



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Breeding, Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkfire/pseuds/pinkfire
Summary: Of all the moments it could start, of all the moments a trail of slick could start rolling down his inner thigh, it had to be in the middle of a heated argument with Lucas in the kitchen.
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159





	Self control? Who is she?

“You’re so  _ stupid,  _ Dejun,” Lucas grumbles. He has a firm hold on Xiaojun’s fading peach hair, towing him along with no effort. It’s as if Dejun isn’t a full-grown omega struggling to keep up in Demonia creepers. 

Maybe Lucas isn’t wrong, exactly. He’d told Dejun at least fifteen times not to show up at his frat party, but that’s exactly what he did. In Dejun’s defense, he refuses to take orders from an  _ alpha. _ Who does Lucas think he is? He can’t just fuck Dejun one time and think he has a leash on him! He also thought his heat would hold out for a few more days, but it just never works like that. Of all the moments it could start, of all the moments a trail of slick could start rolling down his inner thigh, it had to be in the middle of a heated argument with Lucas in the kitchen. 

This could’ve ended badly, but Dejun couldn’t just  _ not _ show up. Hendery and Ten were already going, he was bored out of his mind, and, well, maybe he didn’t want to sit in his dorm eating three tubs of ice cream, wondering which omega’s slick Lucas would take a swim in tonight. So, he threw on his favorite babydoll dress, dusted his cheeks with rosy blush, and hopped into the back of Ten’s embarrassing minivan. 

He whimpers and tugs at Lucas’s wrist to no avail. “Lucas, it hurts.” But he isn’t sure what hurts more, Lucas dragging him by the hair or his core cramping and begging for relief. At least the pain has him doubled over to hide his erection from nosy partygoers. What’s so surprising about an alpha who’s obviously in rut dragging an omega who’s obviously in heat to a bedroom, anyway? 

Lucas ignores him. He stops at a door with a peeling name tag sticker— _ Lucas, _ reads a messy scrawl in blue sharpie—tacked lazily onto the lacquered wood. Classy. 

Dejun only had half a solo cup of cranberry vodka, but his mind is already foggy and useless. It has to be his heat. He swears it’s never been this intense, but if he had to guess, he’d say it has a lot to do with the anise and dark chocolate-scented alpha in his company. His fragrance is so thick and inescapable, it almost completely drowns the Dior Sauvage that Lucas likes to use a little too generously. The jingling of Lucas’s keys sounds a little distant, and Dejun is yanked into Lucas’s bedroom before he knows it. 

“You’re the most annoying little bitch I’ve ever met,” Lucas growls, pinning Dejun against the door. It should be nothing but an insult, but just the sound of Lucas’s aggressive rut voice shoots sparks up Dejun’s spine. 

Usually, Dejun would say something snarky, but he only has the strength to whimper a pathetic, “sorry.” 

Without a word, Lucas finds Dejun’s petite waist and takes a hold of it, pulling him close and pressing his obvious erection against his stomach. Warmth is radiating from him, so the press of his massive body against Dejun is hot and almost sticky. 

Dejun stands on his toes to at least attempt grinding their hips together. He’s a lot shorter than Lucas, even with his Demonias. But he manages to reach by looping his arms around Lucas’s broad shoulders, rolling a sinuous wave against his body. A breathy moan almost escapes into the already sultry air of the room, instead falling into Lucas’s mouth when he dives in for a kiss. 

Lucas never starts slow. It’s immediately intimate and sloppy, with tongue prodding at the inside of Dejun’s cheek, swirling around, even escaping the wet seal of their kiss to tease at his lips. Lucas also likes to use teeth. Of course, his teeth are sharp and his jaw is strong, so he holds back and nibbles softly at Dejun’s petal-soft lip. The gentle sensation compared to his tongue’s ministrations is somehow addicting. 

Honestly, Dejun hoped the night would end up like this. Maybe not so desperate and feral, but having Lucas’s tongue in his mouth one way or the other was his goal. He should really stay away from Lucas, given his reputation for being a whore and Dejun’s reputation for being emotional. 

Ten and Hendery are going to beat his ass for this. That’s a problem for later, though. The current problem is between his legs. 

And fuck, Lucas is grabbing a firm handful of Dejun’s ass, causing the warm dribble of more slick down his inner thighs. 

“Oh,  _ Lucas,” _ Dejun whines, curling his hands into fistfuls of Lucas’s dress shirt and burying his face into his neck. The aroma is even more dizzying like this, meaning Dejun would probably fall to the ground if Lucas wasn’t holding him against the door. 

“God, you’re so horny,” Lucas marvels. A big, warm hand starts to creep under the light fabric of Dejun’s dress. It searches for something against his bare hip. “Why aren’t you wearing underwear?” 

“Doesn’t matter.” 

“Fucking slut.” Lucas grabs Dejun’s thighs and effortlessly hikes him up against the door. Having his legs around Lucas’s waist makes Dejun feel exposed, legs spread and more slick than there should be leaking from his hole. He holds on tight as Lucas carries him to the bed and sits him on his lap. 

“I wanna ride you,” Dejun mumbles. Lucas starts taking his shoes off for him, which is weird but endearing. Or, he just really hates having shoes on his bed. 

“Yeah?” Lucas’s belt clinks as he undoes it, and just that familiar sound makes Dejun’s mouth water like he’s one of Pavlov’s dogs. “Are you sure you want to do this, or is it just your heat? I promised myself I’d take good care of you.” 

Even though he’s almost too horny to function, Dejun feels his heart pang. That’s the most dangerous part of this. When Lucas does or says anything generous, it makes Dejun a lot more likely to fall in love. “Yeah. I want you.” He scrunches his nose in embarrassment and backpedals. “I mean, I want you in me.” 

Lucas chuckles and pushes his pants down enough to free his cock, and Dejun can feel the head nudge at his inner thigh. “Need me to finger you first?” 

“No,” Dejun says, scooting up Lucas’s lap and lifting himself with the help of his shoulders. “I fucked myself earlier.” He wraps an arm behind Lucas’s neck and uses the other to find his cock, holding the heavy sex up while he slowly sinks onto it. Lucas is extremely big, in girth and length, but Dejun’s so wet that he slides in with ease. Dejun stops with only three quarters of Lucas’s cock inside him. He wants to go deeper, but he’s worried about the tip hitting his cervix. 

So, he holds himself up with his arms around Lucas’s neck, thighs quivering and breath ragged. Each puff of air that leaves his lips is accompanied by a low whine. Dejun’s dramatic, but this is already the best sex he’s had in his life. Lucas is just so intoxicating, with a delicious scent, plush lips, perfect body. He’s the perfect alpha. Dejun wonders how he even gets to breathe the same air as Lucas, let alone ride him during his heat. It feels like heaven. 

Lucas grasps his hips, and Dejun can tell just by the firmness of his hold that he’s trying not to sheath himself entirely. 

Dejun peppers grateful kisses to Lucas’s neck and starts to move, rocking his hips, moaning at his rim’s tight stretch around Lucas’s cock, at the feeling of his own slick getting pushed into him. “Feels so good,” he sighs, getting bolder and starting to move up and down on Lucas’s lap. 

“You’re so tight and wet for me. So pretty. Fuck,” Lucas groans. He lies back against the mattress, so Dejun splays his palms over his toned abs to hold himself upright. “Can I go deeper, baby?” he asks, holding Dejun’s thighs. 

Dejun nods and takes handfuls of Lucas’s shirt, squeezing it and shutting his eyes to prepare, sinking as deep as he can without hurting. Then Lucas pushes him down by the thighs. It hurts, Lucas’s cockhead pressing hard against the base of Dejun’s cervix, but it feels amazing having Lucas so deep inside him, his ass flush against Lucas’s hips. “Fuck,” he moans, rocking in his lap like a needy slut. There’s so much fervor in his movements that it makes the bed creak. “So good. Shit.” 

Lucas starts to dig his fingertips into Dejun’s hips, throwing his head back and furrowing his eyebrows. “Close, baby? I’m gonna come soon, you need to—“ 

“In me!” Dejun cries. “Knot me.” 

“Dejun.” 

Dejun starts moving more erratically, shutting his eyes and moaning at the hot pleasure creeping through his thighs and abdomen. It all gets even better when he feels Lucas’s knot starting to swell against his rim. 

“Dejun!” Lucas groans. 

“Please. Fill me with your puppies,” Dejun begs, rubbing Lucas’s chest, gasping when his knot swells fully, trapping him on his cock. “Breed me like the annoying little bitch I am.” 

And he does. Lucas bucks his hips up and lets his jaw fall loose in bliss, pumping his cum into Dejun’s heat. 

“Oh, yes!” Dejun moans, lifting his dress up so he can jerk himself to completion. 

It only takes a few pumps for his own cum to spurt onto Lucas’s shirt. It’s the best orgasm he’s ever had, leaving his thighs a twitching mess and his entire appearance unkempt. Through heavy breaths, he asks, “Lucas, can you take me to the convenience store?” 

“Plan B?” 

“Yeah. Sorry.” 


End file.
